


Golden Boy

by jl_micasea



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: All Rights Reserved, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breathplay, Bullying, Career Ending Injuries, Competition, Dancer Hwang Hyunjin, Dirty Talk, Do Not Translate, Do not repost, Dreams vs. Reality, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, SKz Smut, Stray Kids Smut, Swearing, but he's a softie at heart, hyunjin does some stupid shit, stray kids x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jl_micasea/pseuds/jl_micasea
Summary: Dancing is your dream, just like his. Getting scouted by a reputable company is your goal, just like his. And you’re not about to go down without a fight. Just like him.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Golden Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my old Tumblr account.  
> I like writing things with a bit of competition to them, no matter how badly I do it. Welp. Feedback always appreciated through AO3 or via my Tumblr @jl-micasea. Please consider leaving kudos or a comment on this if you enjoyed it, they're all responded to and are what keeps me motivated. ~Mica  
> ~ [Tumblr](https://jl-micasea.tumblr.com/)  
> ~ [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/jlmicasea)

##### You’d been practicing this same routine for hours.

Checking the time on the large digital clock on the wall, you groaned internally when you realised it had somehow become well past midnight.

But you couldn’t stop yet. You had to just nail the last part of this routine, because you wouldn’t be satisfied with yourself until you had.

Dragging yourself off the wooden laminate floor, you rearranged your oversized hoodie around you and took position in front of the mirrored wall, preparing to start again. The final performance was in less than a week, and you couldn’t risk being anything less than 100% ready for it.

Pursuing dance had always been your one and only dream, and when you’d finally been accepted to a fairly well renowned dance troupe in the big city, you’d packed your bags and taken the first available train out of your dull, quiet little hometown.

The change had been nothing short of daunting, but it was one you welcomed. You’d never wanted to do anything other than dance, despite how badly your parents had been against it. Just as you’d told them at the time, you still believed that staying in the place you were born was a sure fire way to kill your lofty ambitions.

So, you’d packed up everything you owned, (which admittedly wasn’t much), you rented a small, shitty little apartment with the money you’d scraped together from your part-time job at the convenience store, and made the move six months ago.

The transition had been generally smooth, and while the pay was actually worse than what you were getting back home, it was still the closest you’d been to your dream. And for you, that was enough. Dance gave you an escape from the unremarkable reality of your life, and during your adolescent years, it had been the single thing that had saved you from the relentless years of bullying and torture you’d endured throughout school. Dance had been your salvation, and it was the only thing made you feel even remotely normal.

You had no particularly close friends to speak of, which wasn’t unusual for you. You’d gone most of your life without having friends. But everyone you’d met so far had been surprisingly welcoming.

That was… almost everyone.

The golden boy of the dance troupe, next in line to be the leader had been seriously on your case since you’d joined. Always pressuring you to do well, yet still somehow managing to sabotage your solos or your moves when you had the centre position. Either by actively trying to throw you off beat or by pointing out something you’d done wrong to the rest of the group, he seemed to take unnecessary amounts of pleasure out of belittling and berating you.

It was wildly frustrating, moreso because every time you tried to approach him about it, he’d make some shit excuse and blow you off. You had no idea why he’d painted a big red target on your back, or what you could do to get rid of it. 

So, you’d just had to put up with it. Like you were so used to doing.

Just as you were about to start the routine from the top, you noticed the door to the training room creak open through your peripherals. You rushed over to the music table, flicking off the EDM track you’d been dancing to and turning to greet whoever it was that was interrupting you.

“Y/N…? I knew I heard music! What are you still doing here?”

You rolled your eyes at the sight of the golden boy, and turned your attention back to the music table.

“I’m practicing, Hyunjin. What does it look like?”

You heard footsteps thud across the polished wood floor, approaching you from behind.

“It’s almost 1am, Y/N. Go home, I need to lock up.”

“Just give me another hour, I need to get this right.” You sighed, bouncing on your feet as Hyunjin came to stand next to you at the table.

“Look, I’m glad you’re taking this seriously but you won’t be able to improve if you’re dead on your feet.”

You pouted as Hyunjin snatched the mouse to the computer from your hand, clicking the screen off and shutting down the music.

“Can’t you just give me the keys? I’ll lock up for you!”

Hyunjin shot you a look of mock realisation, like it was the best idea he’d ever heard.

“It was just… a suggestion.” You muttered under your breath.

He shook his head, but his expression seemed to soften at your words.

“Why… don’t you show me what you’ve done?” He eventually asked, cocking his head at you.

“Really?” You replied, immediately suspicious of his intentions. If you knew Hyunjin at all, you knew he wouldn’t be offering to do this for nothing.

“Yeah, go ahead. I might be able to help.”

He moved from the music table, pulling a chair from the corner of the grungy decor room and straddling it backwards. He gestured for you to show him, resting his chin nonchalantly on his hand.

You tentatively moved into position, your back to him as you stood in front of the mirror.

“I… I don’t feel it’s good enough, yet. Just so you know.”

Hyunjin nodded in understanding, his eyes fixed to your form through the glass.

You began the routine, your body popping and rolling to the music in your head. You built up to the first verse, finishing the introduction with little to no flaws. Feeling a surge of pride as a small smile crossed his lips, you moved into the next segment of the dance.

“Wrong.”

His words stopped you in your tracks, and you almost tripped over yourself as he threw you off immediately.

“What?” You turned to face him, catching your breath.

“That was wrong. Do it again.” He stated, his tone deadpan.

“B- but, what was wrong with it?”

“Just do it again.”

You bit on your lip, taking a deep breath and adopting position to start again. This was typical Hyunjin. Quick enough to tell you when you were doing it wrong, but not actually nice enough to tell you why or what you could do to improve.

Counting in the beats, you started all over again.

Introduction, no problem.

You moved into the first verse, putting every bit of your energy into timing your movements and making sure they were as sharp and precise as the routine demanded.

Raising your arms above your head, you controlled your core and tightened every muscle as you brought them back down around your body, craning to your tiptoe and gracefully lifting your leg to give the illusion of ballet. It was a contemporary dance, and almost ludicrously complicated, but you were determined to do it.

“No. Wrong again.”

You brought your foot back down to the floor with a thud, spinning on your heel to face him.

“Why?!” You whined, feeling the frustration build up in your chest.

Hyunjin shrugged, gesturing for you to start again.

“Look, if you’re not actually going to tell me what I’m doing wrong then what’s the point of this?! Why offer to watch if you aren’t going to help?”

He swept his long fingers through his dark black tresses, pushing the strands away from his hazel coloured eyes. He cocked his head at you, pursing his lips as if in thought.

“You’re right.” He eventually sighed, swinging his leg over the back of the chair and standing up in one swift motion.

Your jaw hung agape at his sheer nerve, and you watched as he walked to the exit.

“I’m locking up. You’ve got five minutes to clear out!” He called over his shoulder.

“Fucking asshole… never needed your help anyway.” You whispered under your breath, flicking him the finger from behind his back.

You moved to the corner to collect your things, grabbing the hem of your hoodie as you walked. You whipped it off over your head, rolling out your shoulders and wincing as the stiffness made your body ache.

Bending over to grab your bag, you froze when you felt a sudden presence behind you.

“What did you just call me…?”

His heavy, raspy voice sent shivers down your spine, and you stood up slowly. The kind of warmth that can only come from another person encapsulated your back.

A pair of strong hands took hold of your waist, sliding over the skin that was now exposed thanks to the dark grey nylon crop top you were wearing, and the absence of your hoodie. Your breath caught in your throat as his hands crossed to your front, splaying flat over your stomach, and you were promptly pulled backwards, flush against Hyunjin’s chest.

“Pretty sure I just saw you swear at me, too…”

“Hy- Hyunjin, I-”

“You going to try and deny it?” He whispered, his breath hot on your neck.

You knew you’d been caught, but your mind was racing with a thousand different excuses you could give.

“Y- You must have heard me wrong…” You half-laughed, placing your hands around his wrists he began to rock you back and forth.

“Oh, I don’t think I did. I’ve got a sixth sense for these things.”

You tensed as his right hand slid up your body. He roamed over your chest and lingered for just that second too long on your breasts before he took hold of your throat. Your head was forced backwards to his shoulder, his lips now grazing your earlobe.

“What are you doing…?” You breathed, your body tingling with anticipation from the sudden advances.

The fingertips of his left hand dipped into the tight waistband of your nylon workout leggings, grazing the top of your pubic bone. You immediately grabbed at his wrist, holding him in place.

“Don’t…” You appealed, you words coming out as nothing but halfhearted.

You’d be lying if you said you didn’t find Hyunjin attractive. You didn’t know him all that well, but just from the way he danced, you’d sensed there was more to him than met the eye.

“You _really_ don’t want this?” He purred, his grip on your throat tightening just enough to make you gasp for breath.

You said nothing, opting instead to answer his question, by simply releasing his wrist.

You felt a subtle smile break out against your skin as he began to press gentle kisses to your neck, his hand sliding into your leggings at your wordless consent.

A helpless moan slipped from your lips as his fingertips found the hood of your clit. He traced small, firm circles over your bud, gliding his long digits through your folds and collecting the wetness that had formed there at his behest.

“Do you know how wet you are right now…?” He growled, his kisses on your skin being replaced with long laps of his tongue.

“I know this is all for me-”

You arched your back into him, your fingers curling into the material of his sweats as you desperately held him against your back.

A sudden swift motion made you reel as Hyunjin spun you around by the shoulders. He knocked the wind out of you as he pressed you to the mirrored wall, crushing you with his frame.

His lips connected with yours in a furious, messy kiss. You immediately knew that there was no love to this, no emotion other than pure sexual need and desire. And that suited you just fine. It’d been way too long since you’d _really_ been seen to, and from the feel of the solid rod that was grazing against your legs, you had an inkling that Hyunjin would be able to more than satisfy your wants.

“Aren’t you gonna fuck me then?” You breathed against his beautifully plump lips.

Hyunjin hissed through his teeth, his eyes flashing as he fumbled with the waistband of his sweats.

“This is a one time thing-” He stated as he spun you around again, placing his hand at the small of your back. You supported yourself against the mirror, watching him intently as he deftly rolled your leggings down to your knees.

“I don’t usually do this, especially with girls I don’t actually like.”

You nodded in understanding, honestly not even caring enough to dignify him with an answer. Although hearing him say he didn’t like you was particularly refreshing, as if you didn’t already know that. You still wondered why, but all you wanted right now was that beautifully girthy cock to fill you up.

“Get on with it, then. Fucking asshole.” You whined.

A sly smirk crossed his lips as he began to stretch you out, his full length sliding into your entrance and forcing a sinful groan from you. He barely gave you time to adjust before he was holding on to your hips, slamming into you from behind. Your eyes rolled back into your head as he expertly fucked you, rolling his hips again and again and emitting deep grunts with every motion.

Your eyes locked in the mirror, your complexions flushed and sweaty from both the heat of the stuffy training room, and the intensity of the sex.

Looking at him while he was fucking you like this, the way his hair clung to his forehead and how the veins in his neck protruded with the rush of blood… He was ethereal.

But that didn’t change the fact that you hated him. This wouldn’t change anything.

Not a single thing.

* * *

##### Your heart was pounding in your chest, giving a true reflection of how utterly nervous you were.

You shifted from side to side on your feet, eyes fixed to the group currently performing on stage from your position at the side of it. Members of staff and people from other groups rushed around you, fixing mics and makeup and other things before it was their turn to go on.

Although this wasn’t your first dance competition, it was your first official competition with the troupe, and the first time you’d be representing someone other than yourself. These kinds of tournaments always attracted scouts from talent agencies and big entertainment companies, and as much as you wanted to do the troupe proud, it was also in the back of your mind that this could be your opportunity to really impress someone who mattered. Someone who had the power to kick start your career, if you could prove you wanted it enough.

“Hey… how are you feeling?”

Chan’s voice came from behind you, pulling you out of your thoughts. Seeing his reassuring smile immediately made you feel guilty for thinking about your own personal gain. He was the reason you were even here at all, if he hadn’t taken a chance on you and let you join his troupe, you’d still be in your suffocating hometown.

_Idiot._

“I’m good… Nervous, but good.” You smiled back, brushing your hair off your face.

“You’ll do great. We all will. I know how hard you practiced for this, Hyunjin told me about your late nights and extra hours. I appreciate it, Y/N.”

Your eyes flew open at the mention of the golden boys’ name. He’d told Chan about the long hours you’d been putting in? But why…?

The two of you had barely spoken since the incident in the training room a week ago. You remained civil with him, and he seemed to have stopped giving you grief, which didn’t quite make sense to you. But you’d take what you could get with him, and you weren’t about to complain that he’d stopped picking on you.

A gentle hand on your shoulder called your attention, and you turned to face a young man equipped with a clipboard and a headset. A member of staff?

“Are you Miss. Y/N?” He asked politely, searching down his clipboard.

You nodded, cocking your head at him.

“Miss, I’ve been asked to tell you that there’s a scout here from JYP Entertainment that will be paying _particularly close attention_ to you this evening.”

“What?!” You almost shouted, causing the man to hush you and gesture for you to be quiet.

“Look- this is off the record, okay? We get requests for candidate recommendations from the big companies during these things, and your name cropped up. We give the participants a friendly heads up. If it makes any difference, you’re not the only one he’s here for. So don’t let it go to your head.”

You gawped at him as he rushed away from you, leaving you in utter bewilderment. There was a scout here? For you? From JYP?! You could hardly believe it, and a thousand questions began to swim through your head.

“What was all that about?”

Hyunjin appeared from your side, furrowing his brow as he saw your expression. You immediately pulled yourself together as best you could. He couldn’t find out about this.

“N- nothing! Nothing… he just, uh… he came to tell me that makeup needs me.” You explained, giving your best smile.

“Really…?” Hyunjin asked, his lips pursing in that way that just made you weak these days. “Then why do you look like you’ve just been told you’ve got the winning lottery numbers?”

You laughed way too loudly at his little comment, slapping him playfully as you walked away from him. It couldn’t have been more forced. Your heart drummed erratically as you walked backstage towards makeup.

That had been way too close.

Showtime.

You stood on stage with the rest of the troupe, Chan in centre position.

All eyes were on you and your team, and the spotlights threatened to blind you as you began to move to the music. You loved the feeling you got when you were performing, and unbeknownst to you until literally right now, you loved it even more when you were performing with others. Something about the shared atmosphere and the way you moved together as a synchronised unit made you giddy. This was what you lived for.

You performed the introduction and first verse beautifully, gliding just as easily through the first chorus. The cheers of the crowd spurred you on, building your confidence with every passing second. It was like a drug.

You slid into the centre position, preparing for your big solo as the track really picked up speed. Chan had trusted you with this, reassuring you the whole time you’d been practicing that you were the right person to do this, despite your doubts.

Right now, you couldn’t have cared less about the JYP scout in the crowd. You couldn’t even see him, so you figured you’d just have fun with this. You were still young, and you could afford a few years of doing this with these people you now considered your… friends?

You didn’t have to jump into bed with a big company straight away… right?

Bringing your arms up around your body, you steeled yourself for your big part.

You counted in the beats, popping and rolling your body effortlessly, all your training and hours of hard work finally paying off.

Until a firm, malicious foot just grazed the back of your ankle, throwing you off your dramatic spin and sending you tumbling to the ground.

Your elbow connected with the harsh floor of the stage, your head bouncing off it just as firmly. Stars appeared in your vision, knocking you completely for six as cries of surprise and empathy emitted from the crowd.

That had been deliberate. There was no doubt about it.

And the only person close enough in this formation to be able to do that, was the golden boy.

* * *

##### “Ouch, ouch! Be careful…”

Chan shot you another apologetic look as he held the ice pack against your elbow, desperately trying to ease the pain.

“What the hell happened, Y/N?” He asked softly, his eyes full of disappointment.

“It wasn’t my fault, I-”

You quickly stopped yourself before you told him the truth. Throwing blame around right now wouldn’t help, and the last thing you wanted to do was disappoint Chan any further. What would he think if you started accusing his most trusted friend and his best dancer of sabotage? The answer seemed obvious.

“I’m sorry, Chan. I don’t know what happened. I guess… I just lost my balance.”

“But you worked so hard! It breaks my heart…” He sighed.

“Me too.” You whispered, taking the ice pack from him and standing from your seat. “I need some air.”

You headed out of the dressing room, down the corridor towards the fire exit you’d seen earlier. You pushed down on the handle with your uninjured elbow, breathing in deeply as you stepped out into the evening air.

 _Fucking_ Hyunjin.

Of all the things he’d done so far, this had to be up there with the worst, if only because it’d cost the whole group. There was no way you’d get through this tournament now. You wondered what you’d done to deserve this one.

You closed your eyes, resting your head against the cold brick wall as the ice pack began to do its’ job, spreading blissful numbness across your arm.

“Good job tonight.”

That familiar voice made your eyes fly open, and you turned to see Hyunjin smirking at you from the fire exit. You immediately stood upright, approaching him with rage in your step.

“What the fuck was that in aid of?” You hissed, not surprised in the least when he didn’t so much as flinch at your words.

“You know why.” He replied, stepping out to join you.

“Hyunjin, I can honestly say I have no idea what I did to deserve being tripped up on stage. You hurt me. _Physically_ fucking hurt me! Whatever I did, it doesn’t deserve that.”

He rolled his eyes, sweeping his hand through his hair.

“I didn’t think you’d get hurt quite that badly, but I had to do something.” He sighed.

“Something about what?!” You shouted, losing your cool with him.

“The fucking scout!”

You froze in place, your skin pricking with goosebumps as the chill of the wind picked up around you.

“S- scout…?”

Hyunjin nodded at you, his eyes narrowing as he stalked a step closer.

“You thought I wouldn’t find out? I knew the second that little weasel talked to you backstage that there was something going on. It was all over your stupid face. So I forced the truth out of him.”

You could have kicked yourself for being so obvious when he’d grilled you. Why didn’t you try harder to hide it?

“Hyunjin, I-”

“Don’t bother.” He snarled, prodding a finger against your chest. “You think I’m going to sit by and just watch as you get scouted by some big company? Not a chance. If anyone deserves that opportunity, it’s me.”

You shook your head at him in disbelief, hardly processing what he was saying.

“So you tripped me up… just to stop me getting scouted…?”

He said nothing, simply glaring at you through his thick, black lashes. Despite yourself, you felt a surge of sudden pity for him.

You knew there was more to him than met the eye. This wasn’t just coming from a place of jealousy.

“What happened to you to make you like this?” You whispered.

You’d heard that Hyunjin had been doing this troupe thing for years, and that it had been his dream to make a debut with a group or just be recognised as a dancer. You could almost… _almost_ understand his motivations.

His jaw tensed as he sensed your sympathy, and his nostrils flared with anger.

“Nothing happened to me. I don’t want your fucking pity. You don’t know a goddamn thing about me!” He yelled, prodding your chest again.

You threw the ice pack to the floor and wrapped your hand around his finger, holding him in place.

“Hyunjin… you can talk to me, you know. I don’t know what I did to make you hate me so much, but I’m really not that bad of a person… can’t you just give this friendship a chance?” You asked softly, looking into his eyes.

He met your gaze with an expression you couldn’t quite identify, and you watched as his eyes dropped to your red, sore elbow. You noticed the way his bottom lip began to quiver… the subtlest of motions that you wouldn’t have seen if you weren’t this close.

“I… I don’t hate you…”

His words came out as barely audible, and you held his hand tightly.

“You…” He hesitated, shaking his head as if changing his mind.

“Hey-” You whispered, taking a step forward and holding his head in both your hands. “Just be real with me. Stop pretending I’m the bad guy, and that you’re a bad person. Because I know you’re not… I can feel it.”

You held your breath, fully prepared for this to go either way.

What you weren’t prepared for, were his lips against yours.

A gentle, tender kiss that stole the breath in your chest as his strong arms wound your waist, pulling you flush to him. You melted into him, feeling the difference in this kiss compared to your first. It was filled with desperation, a need to be validated and a desire that far transcended the simple need to fuck. He was asking you to forgive him… asking you to forget the horrible things he’d done.

Breaking the kiss, he placed another on your forehead as he held your face in his hands.

“Let’s get out of here…”

* * *

##### The walk back to your apartment had been mostly silent, which was definitely out of character for both of you.

Yet weirder than that, was the fact that he’d held your hand the whole way there. You hadn’t questioned it, because you didn’t want him to retract into the shell he seemed to form for himself, but something about it made you feel like a giddy teenager.

You fished your keys from your pocket as you approached your place, reluctantly letting go of his hand to do so. Unlocking the door, you pushed it open and flicked the lights on as you stepped inside. Hyunjin followed you, his expression sheepish as he kicked off his shoes and joined you in the living room.

“You… want anything to drink?” You asked, shrugging off your coat as you headed for the kitchen.

“Tea?” He called back, settling onto your sofa as he took in every bit of your apartment.

The way he was looking at everything made you nervous. You weren’t particularly fond of this place, you’d only taken it because it was all you could get at short notice and on a small budget.

You flicked on the old fashioned gas stove after a few attempts, placing the filled iron kettle on the ring and grabbing two mugs from the cupboard.

“It’ll be a little while…” You smiled, taking the spot next to him on the sofa.

Hyunjin nodded at you, his expression unreadable.

“What are you thinking…?” You asked, unable to take much more of the silence.

He shook his head, resting his eyes on yours.

“I… I think I had you all wrong, Y/N.”

You cocked your head at him, wondering what he meant.

“I had you pegged as a spoilt little rich girl… living with a silver spoon in her mouth. The lot.”

You had to stifle a laugh at that. You almost wished he was right.

“I couldn’t be less of a rich girl,” you sighed. “I worked for everything I have. Why would you think that?”

He bit on his lip, hanging his head to the floor.

“You… you just remind me so much of myself when I first came to this city. Young, ambitious, full of life. And spoilt, although… I guess I was wrong about that.”

“I really seem spoilt?” You asked, not sure how to feel about it.

“I want to apologise, Y/N. For everything I did… I guess I just saw so much of old self in you that it made me mad. Because I don’t have those values anymore. I lost my passion for dancing and any hopes of having a real career from it a long time ago. You made me see just how bitter I’ve become, and I didn’t know any other way to stop it aside from lashing out at you.”

Lost his passion…? Lost any hopes of having a career…?

“Hyunjin, that can’t be true,” you said softly, scooting up the sofa towards him. “I’ve seen the way you dance. You’ve got more passion and love for it than all of us combined.”

He raised an eyebrow at you, obviously reluctant to believe you.

“I mean it… You’re the most beautiful dancer I’ve ever seen. As much as it frustrates me to admit it. You’re so talented.”

Hyunjin bit on his lip, his eyes darkening for just a moment at your words.

“Any love you’ve lost for dancing… you’ll get it back. Trust me. It’s like you were born to do it. You just need to find that spark again.”

You gave him the best smile you could muster, despite the sadness you were feeling for him. You hated that you sympathised with him so much, but seeing him as vulnerable as he was being right now made your heart hurt more. It was a tragic waste of talent, and a sad tale of someone falling out of love with their craft.

“You’re the golden boy, right?” You whispered, taking his hand in yours.

Hyunjin’s breath caught in his chest, his eyes flicking from your gaze to your lips, over and over again. Realising what was happening with the turn in the atmosphere, you closed your eyes as he leaned into you.

For the third time, your lips connected tentatively. His hand slipped to your neck, his thumb under your chin as he traced his tongue across your bottom lip, asking for permission to taste you. You willingly granted it, your fingers unlacing with his as he pulled you into his lap.

You straddled him comfortably, your arms around his neck and his hands on your waist as the two of you breathed into each other, his plump lips encompassing yours and his tongue expertly manoeuvring over your own.

A careful moan emitted from you as you unconsciously ground your hips down into his lap, your clothed pussy just grazing against the straining fabric of his jeans.

Hyunjin hissed through his teeth at your small action, his fingers kneading into your skin as he hiked your shirt above your head. He threw his head against the back of the sofa, relishing in the attention you were giving him as you nipped at his thick neck. You ground yourself into him again, your fingers entwining with his beautifully silky tresses as you tugged his head to the side, giving yourself access to drag your tongue over the sensitive skin, just as he’d done to you the first time you’d been together.

He groaned quietly, sliding your skirt up your thighs as you worked him, hitching it over your waist. His hand slipped between your thighs, outstretching his fingers and placing his palm flat against your clothed slit.

Knowing what he wanted you to do, you rubbed yourself along his hand, mewling like a cat as he met you halfway and gave you the delicious friction you wanted.

You deftly reached behind you and unclasped your bra, throwing it across the room as he took one of your breasts in his free hand. You rolled your pussy over his palm, utterly needy in your desire as he sucked at the sensitive bud of your nipple.

“Fuck… baby girl. You’re so beautiful…”

You moaned breathlessly, your cheeks burning with fire as your swollen clit demanded more attention.

“Touch me… please-”

Your words acted as a drug, his eyes flashing with lust. Taking you in his arms, he lowered you to your back on the sofa, taking the opportunity to slip your skirt and panties off in one go. He stood up to undress and you threw your arm above your head, your hand wandering down to touch yourself as you watched him remove his clothes.

His beautifully toned form made you salivate, the heat between your legs throbbing even more at the sight of him. The moment his cock sprung free from the confines of his jeans, you felt a spark of wanting that was only made worse by the gentle circles you were running over your clit.

“So needy, baby…” He purred.

You nodded and spread your legs for him as he came back to you, throwing your arms around his neck. Supporting himself on his arms, he hovered above you and aligned his length with your desperately wet entrance.

“Just so you know, this won’t be a one time thing.” He whispered, his breath catching as the intensity of the moment threatened to overwhelm you both.

“It better not be…”

A gradual stretch and a delicious sensation of fullness swept through you as he eased his cock inside you, and the two of you whimpered together helplessly. He held still for just a moment, engrossed in the feeling of your snug walls around him, the way you were holding him in your arms so tightly, and the way you were looking at him with nothing but adoration in your glassy, watery eyes. The air was filled with the sounds of your rhythmic breathing, the gentle noises of content and comfort that came from the deepest places of your hearts.

He held eye contact as he began to move, his motions slow and deep as he allowed you to feel every inch of his beautifully smooth member. You clung to him, whining into his ear as he made love to you. Hooking your legs around his hips, you slid your hands over his muscular back, down to his firm cheeks. Hyunjin buried his head into your neck, grunting in your ear as you pulled him in deeper, feeling the way his butt cheeks tensed and contracted under your touch with every lazy thrust of his hips.

“D- don’t stop, Hyunjin please…” You moaned, feeling your core tighten with a need to release as he ever so slightly increased his pace.

He sunk his teeth into the flesh of your neck, groaning from his throat as he began to quiver along with you.

“You’re s- so fucking g- good baby…” You stammered, your cheeks burning intensely. You weren’t sure why you felt the overwhelming need to praise him, but seeing him so vulnerable and desperate made you want to tell him just how amazing he was. Like your words could heal him if you really wanted them to.

“F- _fuck_ , Y/N-”

A swift, deep snap of his hips caused you to cry out, and you came almost instantly as you felt his length stiffen and rut against your g-spot in his release. The two of you rode out your highs against each other, your bodies sweaty and the air thick with erotica from the atmosphere you’d created.

Breathless and exhausted, Hyunjin collapsed on you, nuzzling his face into your clammy neck. The intense drumming of his heart resonated against your naked chest, and you relished in it as you wrapped your arms around him lovingly.

You knew he was letting his walls down. You knew he wasn’t just the golden boy anymore.

He was _your_ golden boy. And you were the spark he’d been looking for.

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Feedback via [Tumblr](https://jl-micasea.tumblr.com/)  
> ~ Support via [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/jlmicasea)


End file.
